Natal Amor, Por Favor Regressa
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Fecho os olhos, sentindo os flocos na cara, imaginando que é a tua carícia, o teu toque. Imaginando me que dizes feliz natal. Imaginando que me forças um presente. "..." E os teus lábios, frios, como os flocos de neve, tocaram os meus...


Olá a todos! Estamos dentro do espirito natalicio e quando ouvi a nova musica de natal da Leighton Meester não consegui tirar esta pequenina ideia da cabeça e portanto aqui está ela!

Espero que gostem. É durante Lua Nova, no Natal, e um pouco Universo Alternativo.

Por favor, comentem! ;D

CatiiaSofiia

**_

* * *

_**

Natal (Amor, por favor regressa)

**_[Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) – Leighton Meester]_**

_**The Snows coming down  
I'm watching it fall  
Lots of people around  
Baby please come home**_

**A neve cai**

**Eu vejo-a cair**

**Imensa gente á minha volta,**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

Dia 24 de Dezembro e o meu coração estava tão vazio. As férias arrastavam-se. Forks estava agora sob uma coberta branca de neve. Neve que eu via cair delicadamente sobre o chão e a ser recolhida por crianças para um boneco de neve ou para uma luta de bolas de neve. Quem me dera, que regressasses a mim, para que os dois desfrutassemos deste belo Natal juntos. Mas infelizmente, estás longe. Eu sinto-o. Não sei o quanto. Mas sinto-o.

Vagueei no parque, no dia de Natal, não querendo aborrecer os convidados do meu Pai com a minha tristeza anti-natalícia. Com que suavidade os flocos de neve tocavam a minha pele. Tão frios, tão delicados, tão inocentes. Faziam-me lembrar o teu toque, o teu aroma, o teu beijo gelado. Quem me dera que estivesses aqui a substituir estes flocos de neves com a verdadeira sensação.

_**The church bells in town  
There ringing a song  
What a happy sound  
Baby please come home**_

**Os sinos da cidade**

**Tocam uma canção**

**Que som feliz**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

Vejo as pessoas passearem. Os casais, que eu invejava, de mãos dadas a sorrirem e a trocarem prendas. Irmãos, irmãs, a lutarem com a neve. Quem me dera que todos vocês regressassem para que pudessemos ser assim. Nem parece Natal.

Sentei-me num banco. Olhava em volta notando a árvore natal, cujas luzes cintilavam como mil e uma esperanças coloridas na minha alma. Um coro perto dela, cantava alegremente canções de Natal que já vinham antes do meu tempo, provavelmente tu terias assistido á sua origem, provavelmente conhecerias algumas que nunca ninguém ouviu.

_**There singing deck the halls  
But its not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year**_

_**Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching 'em shine  
You should be here with me  
Baby please come home**_

**Cantam as suas canções**

**Mas nem parece natal**

**Eu lembro-me quando estavas aqui**

**E toda a diversão que tivemos**

**Lindas luzes na árvore**

**Vejo-as cintilar**

**Devias estar aqui comigo**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

A neve cada vez mais intensa, afastava todos para o conforto das suas casas, deixando-me aos poucos abandonada, com um coração despedaçado, na época mais feliz do ano. Natal...nunca passamos um juntos, mas eu sei, eu sinto, que nunca será a mesma coisa tendo-te na minha mente, no meu coração. Vendo o teu rosto com flashes que eu tenho medo de perder.

Reflectido naqueles pequenos flocos de neve, o meu coração parte novamente. Mais um pouquinho. Ando de um lado para o outro vendo as minhas pegadas serem rapidamente cobertas, mais rápido do que tu. Deixo-me cair na neve a olhar para o céu. Fecho os olhos, sentindo os flocos na cara, imaginando que é a tua carícia, o teu toque. Imaginando me que dizes feliz natal. Imaginando que me forças um presente. Derramo lágrimas, geladas pela brisa gélida e pela espessa neve que cai. Quem me dera que aqui estivesses.

_**Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Come home, Come home**_

**_There singing deck the halls  
But its not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Regressa, Regressa**

**Cantam as suas canções**

**Mas nem parece natal**

**Eu lembro-me quando estavas aqui**

**E toda a diversão que tivemos**

Amor, por favor regressa!

Numa tentativa de arranjar alguma paz de espírito, peguei no meu telemóvel. O número, que há muito estava desactualizado, podia sofrer alguma alteração. O meu coração rezava que sim.

**«Estarei sempre aqui! Nunca quis que fosses a lado nenhum. Não consigo aguentar. O que quer que seja que queres fazer a ti próprio, não o faças a mim.**

**Neva, e com cada floco de neve que sinto, uma pontada no meu coração intensifica-se lembrando-me o teu toque frio, os teus lábios gelados mas...os teus olhos, doces, quentes e cheios de amor.**

**Amor, por favor regressa.»**

Sabia que eu iria morrer mais um pouco, quando esta mensagem voltasse para trás, tal como tantas outras. Mas é Natal. Talvez, uma estrela guia me ajudasse.

Como queria que tu, amor, regressasses.

_**If there was a way  
I'd hold back this tear  
But it's Christmas day  
Baby please come home**_

**Se houvesse alguma maneira**

**Se segurar esta lágrima**

**Mas é dia de Natal**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

Á noite, já em casa, estou deitada e acordada. Como tenho estado os passados meses. Se houvesse alguma maneira de te recuperar. Se secar as minhas lágrimas. Oh, amor, por favor regressa.

Como é Natal e eu trocaria todas as prendas do Mundo por ti. Como te deixava mimar-me como sempre quiseste e eu sempre recusei. Faria tudo. O possivel e o impossivel.

Como gostaria que me lesses os pensamentos. Mesmo que bem de longe, tu pudesses ouvir o meu chamamento e regressar. A neve é cada vez mais intensa e o vento agitado. Não consigo dormir. Não sem ti. Sem o teu toque.

Vesti-me com calma e em silêncio para não acordar ninguém. Umas das minhas jeans azuis desbotadas justas, com umas botas de camurça branca de cano alto, repleto de pelo branquinho. Um camisolão justo ao meu corpo mais magro, em preto e o casaco branco de algodão até aos joelhos. Pé ante pé desci para sair pela porta da frente e sentir novamente o gelo dos flocos de neve. O teu toque...

Repentinamente o telemóvel vibrou e o meu coração despedaçou. A mensagem voltara, sem ter sido entregue. O meu coração pulou ao ver o remetente.

**«Amor, não significa encontrar alguém que possas viver com. Mas encontrar alguém com que não consigas sobreviver sem.**

**Não consigo sobreviver sem ti.**

**Sob o manto de neve és tu, que nunca deixas os meus pensamentos e reflexos.**

**Amor, eu regressei.»**

O manto de neve...

O parque...

Tu regressaste...

_**Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Come home, Come home**_

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Regressa, Regressa**

Corro o mais depressa que posso para o branco sob a luz ténue do sol da meia-noite. Quando lá chego sou atingida por uma veloz bola de neve. Olho em volta e todos estão aqui!

- Feliz Natal Bella! – Soou a voz de Alice pulando e esvoaçando os braços.

- Feliz Natal Bella! – Concordou Jasper.

- E bom ano novo! – Gritou Emmett e eu ri-me no meio de lágrimas enquanto todos olhavam para ele com desaprovação. – O que foi? Todos diziam bom Natal, eu quero ser diferente!

Procurei por ti e ali estavas tu. Há minha espera. Com o teu tipico sorriso. Corri para ti, milagrosamente, sem tropeçar. Recebeste-me nos teus braços que há muito eu ansiava.

- Amor, tu regressaste!

E os teus lábios, frios, como os flocos de neve, tocaram os meus...

_**Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Come home, Come home**_

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Amor, por favor regressa**

**Regressa, Regressa**


End file.
